My protector
by Couragebold
Summary: Chris hurts Lorelai physically and Luke is there to protect her.
1. Chapter 1

Lorelai smiled to herself as she sipped her warm cup of coffee, sitting at Luke's diner.

She watched him pour the warm beverage into the impatient cups of Stars Hollow inhabitants as he made small talk. Luke had always been there for her, and always made everything she'd been through in her life easier. He understood her and she was so grateful to have a friend as wonderful as Luke.

Lorelai sighed as she drank her coffee, replaying the fight that her and Chris had just had in the morning. A part of Lorelai loved Chris, however she was still getting over all his lack of commitment in the past and his attitude towards her lately had been particularly sour. She had a feeling that Chris was growing jealous of Luke, constantly dropping sarcastic comments and questioning as to how long she'd spent at the diner lately.

It was becoming exhausting and she didn't like anyone questioning her or putting down her best friend. She hoped they could fix their mess, for Rory's sake, but his foul moods were getting in her nerves and his anger was becoming mildly alarming.

Luke slowly walked around the diner table, wearing his iconic blue backwards cap and navy blue flannel shirt.

"Another refill? This stuff will kill ya." He frowned mockingly at Lorelai as he poured her another cup.

"You're my angel". She laughed at his annoyance, trying to disguise her obvious lack of enthusiasm for the day. She felt Luke's eyes on her.

"Is everything okay, Lorelai? I mean you seem kinda down in the dumps." His eyes were warm with care as she looked up at him.

"Oh, um, yeah, well no I guess I'm not okay. It's just Chris, he's just angry at me all the time lately and it's really getting to me."

Luke frowned.

"Why is he angry with you?" He bent down, leaning his elbows on the counter.

Lorelai looked at her hands, nervously.

"Well he's just defensive that I'm seeing you all the time, actually, which is crazy. I guess he's being paranoid and a little possessive." She didn't look up.

"Well, I'm sure he'll get over it, but if you need anything, you know I'm always here."

She looked up to meet his eyes.

"Thanks Luke." She smiled sincerely.

He smiled before walking off to serve a boisterous Kirk.

Lorelai sighed, knowing she had to leave the diner and go home to face Chris.

Rory was staying at Paris's for another project and so Chris had been staying at the house for a few days, much to her delight.

Luke continued work, with Lorelai's conversation lingering in his mind. He didn't like how upset she looked.

Lorelai was greeted by Chris at the door, all dressed in his leather jacket and jeans.

He kissed her cheek.

"Get ready, we are going to the movies tonight."

Lorelai smiled in excitement.

"Oh okay! I'll get ready now."

The night was civil and Chris was his normal charming self. The movie went quickly and soon they were walking in the cool late night air, laughing like a young couple, talking about their history together. No one was around, being around 10pm and the night was peaceful.

"And remember when Rory drew all over the new white walls?" Chris said, the both of them laughing ease.

Lorelai smiled, lost in thought. She looked into the short distance of Luke's diner, reminding her of a funny memory.

"Actually, once Rory even snuck behind the counter at Luke's and drew all over his ne menu on the chalk board! You should have seen his face!" Lorelai laughed deeply and joyfully.

Chris stopped dead in his tracks.

"Chris, what's wrong?" Lorelai frowned, walking over to him.

"Guess I'm never gonna be good enough for the great Lorelai Gilmore! All you talk about is Luke or how great your life is with just Rory and I'm never involved in any of your fond memories." He crosses his arms, his expression sour.

Lorelai sighed in annoyance.

"Well, Hun, that's just because you weren't around."

His face turned livid as he stormed into her personal space.

"Don't sass me Lorelai! Just coz you took off with Rory doesn't mean I'm a bad person. "

He walked closer, getting in her face and standing towering over her. She was beginning to grow concerned.

His rant continued, his anger escalating with the volume of his voice.

"You are selfish and I've dated chicks a thousand times better than you, so I don't need you trying to make me miserable!" His voice boomed as Lorelai worried he would wake up the whole town.

Her heart quickened as he began to block her path.

"Chris, you need to calm down. Actually I'm done for the night. Rory and I will be at Luke's tomorrow morning before you leave if you want to say goodbye."

At the mention of Luke's name, Chris's eyes turned into pure hatred. His head snapped up and Lorelai froze, wishing she could move her frozen feet a few steps back to distance them.

"Oh there's that name again. Luke. Luke. Luke. I bet your sleeping with him and he's helping you brainwash Rory into not wanting to come stay with me!" His voice was growing more vicious and Lorelai began to feel nervous.

She looked around seeing they were now passing Luke's diner, which made his comment make her more angry for fear of her getting embarrassed.

"Oh please Chris! Luke has been a better dad to Rory than you could ever be!"

As soon as she said the words, she regretted it, from Chris's reaction.

He had never been physical before but he stood tall, his face fuming with anger.

"

"You!" His strong hands grabbed her arms roughly as he pushed her roughly a few paces back, slamming her strongly into the wall.

She shouted in pain as his hands tightened harder around her arms.

She felt the bruising in her arms and back immediately.

"Chris, stop" . She said weakly as she felt him left her off the wall, only to slam her back harder into the glass. She prayed Luke would be awake still to get her away from Chris.

Tears rolled down her face in pain as he shouted insults slamming her a third time into the glass. She screamed out.

Suddenly the pressure on her arms immediately released.

Luke grabbed Chris by the shoulders punching him in the face. Before he could recover, he shoved him into the wall, holding him by his neck.

Lorelai has never seen Luke angry, but boy was he intimidating.

She never realised how much taller he was than Chris.

"If you ever, come within 100 miles of her again, I will kill you with my bare hands." Luke boomed into his face.

He threw Chris roughly to the sidewalk, as he scrambled into his feet and began running.

Luke ran to her side.

"Lorelai, where did he hurt you?" He held her forearms gently scanning around for any visible injuries.

Lorelai began to process what had just happened and she began to sob.

"Luke, I, I was so scared."

She cried as he pulled her gently into his chest.

He placed his arm around her waist, leading her into the diner.

"Lorelai, he won't touch you again. You're gonna stay at my place tonight so that I know you're safe okay?"

She nodded as she cried into his chest, his hug warming her heart and melting away all her fears.

"Come on, let's get you upstairs."


	2. Chapter 2

Luke guided a shaking Lorelai upstairs, holding her carefully as he lowered her to sit on the edge of his bed.

He bent down to her eye level, gently touching her shoulders.

She breathed quickly and raggedly .

"Hey, Lorelai, you're safe now. Don't be scared, I've got you and he ain't coming near you while I'm here, understand?"

She stopped the tears and slowly looked up at the man who had saved her.

"Thank you, Luke. I don't know what I'd have done without you being there."

She looked down, tears rolling over her cheeks.

Luke frowned.

"Lorelai, I'm so sorry he did this. Now you need to tell me where exactly he hurt you. Is your back okay, your arms?"

She smiled.

"I'm okay Luke. Just shaken and a little bruised. He's never been like that before."

She looked down in sadness.

Luke sat next to her on the bed, gently wrapping his strong arms around her.

Luke's anger grew, thinking of the slimeball that had hurt her.

"Yeah well, he's never gonna come near you again. I mean it, if I so much as see him in stars hollow, I will kill him for hurting you and I mean it. He will never hurt you again."

She leaned into his side, content, her sobs finally subsiding.

Lorelai lay on his bed as he cooked dinner, watching him intently.

He poured her a coffee as she slowly got up to sit at the table, continuing to watch him.

The exploding sound of the bacon in the pan sounded and Lorelai jumped violently, sloshing coffee on the table.

Luke was at her side immediately.

"Hey, hey you're alright. I'm here." He hugged her gently, being wary of any bruises Chris had caused her.

She hugged him back, soaking in his cologne.

Lorelai sighed as the sun went down and night fell. She lay on Luke's bed, as he insisted on taking the couch. Her heart was beating frantically and she was afraid Chris would come after her.

She rolled on her side and gasped in pain at the bruising.

Luke bolted upright, walking over to the bed.

" Lorelai, are you alright? Are you in pain?"

He sat over her examining her for any injuries he hadn't seen.

"No,no. I'm just a little sore."

She looked down, avoiding his analysing of her face.

He took a deep breath, laying upright on the bed, wrapping her into his chest.

She didn't say anything, she just gratefully accepted his comfort.

" I'll stay here till you fall asleep. You're safest here with me then anywhere in the world. I will deal with Chris tomorrow."

She smiled to herself as she closed her eyes, drifting off to sleep in Luke's warm embrace.


End file.
